


Renewed Destiny

by Sukila



Series: Breath of the Wild AU Stories [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BTW, Epic Friendship, Expect a sequel soon, F/F, Feels, Gender Dysphoria, Gender or Sex Swap, Gerudo Culture, Hopeful Ending, Link Uses Sign Language (briefly), Link is Zelda/the princess, Roleswap, SO, Slightly inspired by fanart comic, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tetra is the hero/a gerudo girl, The powers are also weird like, and I made up so Rito Culture too, and spin-offs because I love my clusterfuck of an AU, but I made up some extra Jazz, but only working together do they have the last one, they each have a triforce piece to wield, trans female Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukila/pseuds/Sukila
Summary: Link had spent his childhood on Mt. Lanayru, with his mother, up until her death. What had climbing down given him? A dead father. A chance at unlocking some power within himself. And a new family.But it wasn't Link's. It was Zelda's. The king's lost daughter, who held the power to combat the coming calamity. And he had to become her to keep that legend sound, and ensure she was accepted as his own.Tetra, though, she was special. Someone who Zelda had only seen in dreams as she grew, blurry fragments of a girl meant to stand by her side. Truly, as she grew, she accepted herself and prayed to stay as she was even after the calamity came and went, but she would not force the same on someone she'd known forever would suit the job of wielding The Sword that Seals the Darkness.So Zelda set off for the desert, to search for a girl with pretty pink hair and tanned skin. She finds her, only to discover it may not be so easy. Between illusions nearly tearing them apart, and the growing fear of losing access to powers that once came so easily...the Calamity may just be too much for them...





	1. Anos' Lost Child

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SecondQuest color mr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382457) by tran4of3. 
  * Inspired by [Zelda63 SecondQuest 02 sml](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382460) by tran4of3. 



Desperation, that was the only word he- _she’d_ use. Zelda couldn’t resist twirling blonde hair between her fingers and remembering the easy length of before. She might be scolded if caught, for the curl of long strands that fall free from careful control, but Impa would know it was just another day of old memories creeping up on her; days when she’d look at her body and blush, or resist a phantom urge that begged dainty hands to break in new calluses. She stares at her hands, unrecognisable now, and watched the flicker of golden light to match a fluttering heart and tried to smile by recalling her flustered self that seemed so far before, now.

 

-

 

The grasp of another’s fingers as they led forward a young boy with nothing to his name but a dream of heroism that could only, truly, start when he turned thirteen. He wasn’t exactly bright-eyed but Link had been eager to escape life on the streets and the old tales of a father left behind and his legacy as a knight had been enough to draw his path despite the sorrow of his absence; funny, it was as if making that choice had led him to have none at all.

 

The presentation was terrifying after being preened and looked over with a horridly large amount of scrutiny as he had barely made it through with the assurance that it was okay if they didn’t find what they were looking for. They’d slipped that pink and white dress over his head and it was the first clean thing he’d worn in a long while, the first time no dirt clung to his skin and a scent of flowers accompanied him instead of blood or rainwater. They’d combed the brown away and washed until it was the colour of gold once more and added a circlet of a pretty gold that he fell in love with in an instant; they’d giggled when he twirled and gazed at his reflection.

 

A Sheikah woman had led him forwards, leaving behind the comfort of the space full of warmth and softness to walk down a long hall covered by royal reds and threaded embroidery that drew his gaze back just to ensure he left no marks on it. It was a foolish act but the silver-haired woman seemed to humour him as he checked over the soles of pink flats; he would’ve told her it was old habits had he had the courage.

 

“Ah…” He hesitated, still unsure as he pulled his hands to his chest and glanced about the empty corridors as they split into several paths; he didn’t like not knowing where he was going… The woman paid it on mind until they reached a large set of doors and he nearly ran into her legs as she stopped short to stoop down and brush his hair from his face, squeezing his hand.

 

“What is your name, little one?”

 

“I...I- um…”

 

“I suppose it does not matter much. I am called Impa. _You_ are to meet the king, having been selected as a candidate for the holder of a certain power, child.”

 

“Wh-What do you mean?”

 

She chuckles, “In due time, little princess,” She ruffled his hair ever so slightly and brushed it from his eyes once more as though looking for something in the deep blue; he flushed at the nickname and gave a small smile before boldly reaching for her hand once more as it drew away, “You’re so different, a stray, even, yet so fragile… Do not worry, little one, should you awaken what may lay within that mark on your hand...then it will be I who guides you.”

 

His brow furrowed, “But I-I can’t be, right? I’m not...”

 

She smiled warmly, “So wise...we shall see, little princess.” He couldn’t help but smile back and feel a hope surge in his heart at the caring gesture that he not be sent away in failure of this unknown mission. The panic he’d felt when the door had shut behind him by her hand had been breathtaking, he hadn’t expected to be… He whipped his head forward at the clearing of a throat and drew closer to the tall figure that sat before him, who could only be described by the aura of authority he carried and the ornateness of his robes. Link cowered near instantly, his tiny, ten year old frame easily shrinking to match instinct for lack of a better idea as to what he should do. The sound of footsteps are ignored even as the footfalls draw terrifyingly close and a book is held out that the young boy examines with caution, gaze slowly drifting up and around before letting his hands take hold and the weight settle in his palms.

 

_‘The Legend of Calamity Ganon’s Defeat: The Triforce’s Chosen,’_ it read, marked by symbols, like three triangles and the crying eye on the back. He was only happy that he’d taken up the skill from his mother and his own means when it came to reading as he thumbed through the pages until one caught his eyes. He skimmed the verses of songs and read quickly through the ten thousand year old legend and its chosen hero, princess’ sealing power, Calamity Ganon, Divine Beasts, and Guardians; why had he given him such a book? Especially since it seemed rather important, more like research pages hastily bound rather than a traditional novel. To be truthful, he could have read it for hours, carefully piecing together facts and stringing along bits of lyrics as he combed for comparisons and tried to separate fact from fiction, but he doubted he had that long. His senses screamed against handing it back, but his arms reached out to anyway, and the man seemed almost disappointed as he took it back.

 

“Child, have you ever heard the voice of the goddess? Felt her power? Did you even know your parents?” He shook his head, still too afraid to speak, and tried not to flinch at the heavy sigh, “What did she see in you...I wonder, it couldn’t have just been that marking…”

 

_“...should you awaken what may lay within that mark on your hand...then it will be I who guides you…”_

 

He looked down at the birthmark in confusion, was that truly all this was about? The vague shaping of a three-sided shape and its whitish showing of scar tissue?

 

“Imp-”

 

“I-I never knew my father, only that he was a knight. M-My mother was Anos...A-Anos Lanayru.” Maybe it was that evidence that allowed him to speak up, or the call for Impa caught halfway through as the statement burst from his mouth before he has the chance to chastise it for stupidity or filter away the foolishness of his intrusion.

 

“Lanayru…” He nods quickly with a quiet sound of agreement as the man seems to consider it, “She couldn’t have...where were you raised?”

 

“O-On the mountain- Lanayru, that is… We watched over the shrine, father sent money when he could b-but when she died he…”

 

_‘Link,_

_I heard about Anos… I know we’ve never met but I do love you and your mother dearly. I’d like to meet you, I’m going to head to Kakariko since I’m sure it’s where you pick up these letters. If I don’t come within a month or so then try to make your way to Castle Town, I’ll have something set aside under your name._

_See you soon.’_

 

He’d never signed it or given his name, probably thinking introductions were best made in person; that if he never made it he didn’t want Link to know who he’d lost.

 

_“Hey there, kid! You still waiting around for your dad?”_

 

_“Link, it’s been a week, why don’t you come stay with me until he gets here, okay? I can’t stand seeing you freeze out here.”_

 

_“I’m heading to Castle Town myself, why don’t you come with me, little mountain climber? I’m sure we’ll find your daddy.”_

 

But it had been devastating all the same.

 

_“Please...listen…! My name is Link...my father told me to come here if he didn’t come back!” They walked away and he slipped in the downpour, falling into the mud and reaching out his hand as though he could reach out and make them listen, “Please...just tell me, is he dead?” His head fell to the ground as they marched off and he felt his own sobs mixing with the rainfall as his fist beat at the ground, “Mom...s-somebody...what should I do?”_

 

Almost as much as her death.

 

_“My little Link, no matter what you choose, I know you’ll do great things,” She said, quietly heaving in breaths as her hand swept through his hair, “This shrine has been kept from corruption thanks to my power but...even if you should inherit this gift...I want your life to be your own; like I always wanted for myself. I should at least give you that much.”_

 

_“Mom...I don’t want you to go!” Teary eyes met her smiling face as she brushed them away._

 

_“It’s alright, little one, when I die I will still be here. Your father will keep you safe just as I will guard this place with my spirit and you both in turn; all will be well so long as you’re safe, love.”_

 

_“Mom…”_

 

The silence was stifling as he became lost in memories and the illusion that had been made seemed to drop. He wouldn’t cry, not here, even as the threatening atmosphere faded into sorrow and the clean fabric hugging his bodice only made him feel more out of place as his arms hugging his chest as he shut his eyes tight against the burn. It was the glimmering light that drew him to look once more at the glow and deep shimmer as it glinted off the circlet and seemed to lighten the darker place and draw a wonderful warmth throughout his body that made him feel light and happy; chasing away the agony of his absent family. The ripple spread like the pulsing of a stone thrown in water, spreading that same feeling until it reached from his ears to his nose but remained a pleasant sort of aura, lacking the expected searing heat at its source on his left hand. It faded slowly, receding in a gentle pace until the darkness reclaimed its place and left him wide-eyed and in awe as his sight readjusted.

 

“Well, I believe that confirms it, then.” He swiveled around in a quick motion at the sound of a familiar voice, “I am Impa, of the Sheikah-” She reintroduced, “-and I shall be your guide from now on, little princess.”

 

He was confused but it washed away as she took his hand into hers as promised and stooped down like before to brush away the beginnings of tears rather than blonde strands, “I’m still not…”

 

“You will be, but cast those worries aside, little one, all in due time.” She said simply, holding out her arms to the emotionally-drained Hylian that easily slid into her embrace that chased away the cold, “Your majesty, I shall begin the preparations, perhaps it would be best to decide now how you would like this relationship to be; he is yours, after all.”

 

“It is hard to believe you saw this in one so young… Is the child truly…?”

 

“Yes, it does not match the legends but, for the people and our own reassurance, I will ensure something is done; she shall take the name of the old legend. However, all this can only be possible if she is given the title as your daughter.” Impa finishes, looking down at the sleeping boy with a small frown over his smallness and the harsh marks of poverty on his body; so young… “Keep in mind, this power is already within her reach but we cannot know for sure that it will take if left unnurtured and without motivation; she’ll need something to fight for besides old memories.”

 

“Done,” He states easily, letting a smile slip onto his face, “It will be easier to focus more on her growth than the Calamity’s now that we’ve located so many pieces of this puzzle. She is Anos’, that is enough.”

 

“Easier said than done, your majesty.” She chastises, carrying the blonde-haired boy they’d been searching for all along and lamenting the change that would be needed to set the people at ease until she remember his smile as she caught him mid-twirl for their walk and the careful look back to ensure not harm had come to the carpet from muddy boots he no longer wore and prayed her hunch was correct.


	2. Colours of Our Future

Desperation, the word she’d always use to describe how she got here, filing away an old name for one that carried a new weight until she’d become Zelda, ‘a warrior woman,’ and cast aside the title of Link ‘from the sea,’ and even ‘boy from the mountains.’ How many years had it been since then…? Maybe four, now. She scarcely knew herself from back then, when she’d first felt the soft fabric, other than the touch to a mother’s old dress, that had since become familiar as the scent of flowers and daily schedule. The light fluctuated ever so slightly, pinging in tune to the heartbeat within her chest as she fixed the gold strand back into place, but stopped herself from tying it up and chastised the motion; old habits…

 

“Little princess?”

 

“Just a moment!” She called back, briefly stopping to check herself over before carefully sliding the door open rather than yanking at the handle as she easily looped her arms around the Sheikah woman, still bouncing excitedly, “Impa! It is good to see you, how is the project coming along?”

 

Impa grins and playfully pretends to pry away the girl’s arms, “Just fine, your grace, but I believe you have more pressing matters.”

 

“Right, right, it’s about the dreams again, isn’t it? I already told you I didn’t see anything more,” Zelda listed once more, voice turning more annoyed at the thought of another round of the same descriptions, “I really do think I need to know them, to be closer than just looking at pictures.”

 

“Tell it to your father.”

 

She let out a groan, “If he’d just let me go there...excavation is nearly complete and we’ll need to begin gathering candidates to train as pilots anyway; I cannot simply wait around while someone chooses wrong!”

 

Impa almost felt surprised, it was rare to hear an outburst such as that from the quiet girl, “Relax, little warrior, I know you’re frustrated but you are young and he simply wants to keep you close; you know he cared deeply for Anos before she left; this is just the transition talking again.”

 

The Hylian heaved a sigh, “You’re right, I just...it’s been so much in so little time. The accent, the protocol, the appearance, a father I never knew… I want to help in any way I can but at times I find it hard to believe this destiny is mine to bear,” Her gaze flickered downwards, “I was brought here to fulfil a purpose and I-I worry that I might fail, or worse, be cast aside when it is over; it is why I once found it so hard to be close...”

 

“I know, it would be difficult for anyone though, girl or no, but all you’ll gain by the end is a greater freedom, Zelda. And we’re already working to do our parts by not following the legend’s strict uniform. We plan to take the last two years for training the Heralds of the Divine Beasts which is already more than those from ten thousand years prior.”

 

“And yet here I stand… I don’t mind, I’ve grown used to it all and even enjoy it at times, I just wish he’d trust me… I know I could find her if he only let me, I am not a child anymore; at least, that’s what they tell me.”

 

“You’re still pretty little to me!” Came a quick call as she scooped up the girl and ruffled her hair, fingers dancing along her sides as she let out unrestrained giggles.

 

“H-Hey! No fair!”

 

She felt a kiss on her forehead as she opened her eyes, “All’s fair in love and war.”

 

“Humph!” Zelda pouted, crossing her arms, “It’s still foul play, Sheikah.”

 

“You’re practically one yourself, you know, Hylian?” They shared a quick laugh before Impa sent her on her way with a pat on the back and a quick adjustment to the circlet at her forehead, brushing back her bangs like always with a murmured bout of advice to be confident just barely audible under her breath; like a prayer, “You may be older now, princess, but perhaps it is your resolve that will truly prove you are ready, yes?” She nodded and they parted ways as she held the hope close to her heart.

 

She took slow steps, hands clasped in front of her as she listened to the click of the soles against the stone as they transitioned into nothing more than the slight rustling of fabric under soft footfalls. The slight jingling of ornaments being the only warning of her approach before she came to stand before the king and raised her head once more with a gentle calmness shadowing her like an aura. He put a hand at her shoulders and they shared greetings in an easy way that made her confidence soar.

 

“Father...I am fourteen now, I have had but one dream of the sword that seals the darkness and its wielder but seen no more than their vividly coloured hair and paler complexion that pointed to a Gerudo woman, perhaps near my age,” She hesitated, this was always the hard part, “But...I need to see her to know for certain, this is something I’m sure of. We must seek out pilots for the Divine Beasts either way so...perhaps, I might be permitted to search for her there?”

 

“Zelda…”

 

“Please…! I… I want to assist in any way I can! Impa has taught me all I could know about keeping myself safe and once the wielder is trained then I’ll be that much safer,” The mark thrummed lowly, buzzing in her emotional distress as she drew her hands to her chest, “Let me do this. For Hyrule’s safety.”

 

His hand on her cheek drew open her eyes still burning with unshed frustration as he smiled, “My dear, Zelda… You’re so committed to your duty, I never feared you’d leave like Anos but...you know my worry stems from love, yes?” She nodded against his hand, letting her own cover it and the liquid stream down her cheeks, “I know you’ll have to have a part in the coming battle despite my prayers against it and, knowing you, will want to do all you can. Though you’re still a child you are right, go find the hero and ensure they are trained well, yes?” She matched his smile as he matched her tears in the farewell; she was ready, she’d do anything to prove this was no mistake.

 

“I’ll make you proud…”

 

“You already have, dear, Zelda.”

 

-

 

_He was still tired when he woke but fearful no longer thanks to the kindness shown by the woman sitting at his bedside, “Tell me your name now, child.”_

 

_“Link…”_

 

_“That is a name you may never hear uttered again, it will be hard at first but I am sure you will take to it quickly. Soon you will be royalty, not as Link ‘from the sea’, but as Zelda; ‘warrior woman,’ little princess.”_

 

_-_

 

_“The man you knew as your father was simply a friend of your mother’s while she and the king were married.”_

 

_“Who was that man?”_

 

_“He was-” Impa nearly answered, stopping herself in order to respect the wishes mentioned by her protege, “A knight. He left a few months earlier in search of his daughter, from what he said, I’d assumed it was his ex-wife’s...but I suppose he was looking for you.”_

 

_-_

 

_“She told him it was Ife...Hylia, why, Anos? I’ll never tell her of your plans to leave her behind after her birth but...how could you have done this? Been so selfish?” He gripped the banister even harsher as he gazed outwards in the cold, “How many promises have you made that you threw away, now? Did you tell him you’d search for Maena, is that why?”_

 

_Liquid spilled onto his hands, “I just wanted to know my child…”_

 

_-_

 

_“Good morning, Zelda.”_

 

_“...Huh? I…ah...” She hesitated, still unused to his role and the expectation to respond to the name._

 

_“Do not force yourself, young one,” He said sorrowfully, turning to leave._

 

_“No! Wait!” Came her shout, “I just...I want to know you, I was thinking, maybe, it’d help with getting used to this if you...if you call me daughter?” She squirmed, playing with her hands, “Then I might feel ready to call you...ah, father…”_

 

_Rhoam felt the giddiness of a child as his lips curled into a smile, “I would like that, daughter,” His mood only brightened as she matched the smile with a little one of her own, blue eyes shining with wonder._

 

_-_

 

_“Father! Good morning!”_

 

_“Dearest, Zelda, that was quite a shot!”_

 

_She flushed, beaming as she let the bow sit behind her back in both hands, “You think so?”_

 

_-_

 

_A flurry of motion as misty eyes blinked away the irritation and felt an odd sort of growth unlike any before. The softer curves of her form were enough to ring out a blush as she covered them, Impa chuckled behind her, “Hey!”_

 

_“You’re just so bashful, this is_ **_your_ ** _body now, you know?”_

 

_Nothing could contain the blush on her face as she covered it with her hands, “I know…” Her lips formed a pout, “But it doesn’t make it any less awkward…” She slid on the dress once more and found it looser around her waist but in need of adjustment, she opened her palms as Impa offered something and felt the small weight drop that she simply stared at in confusion._

 

_“What are these for?” She asked, referring to the blue rings in hand._

 

_“A gift, a reminder, if you’d like; Sheikah boys receive them when of age.”_

 

_“I…”_

 

_Was there any need to remember Link anymore? He’d lived a lengthy reign as her persona but...honoring that life seemed more like clinging to memories than moving on, the opposite of what she was trying to do to harness her sealing powers. It wouldn’t be fair to anyone, really, not the kingdom, certainly not Impa or her father...even she would have qualms with such a marking..._

 

_“No,” She said firmly, “I have no need to recall that time.” In a simple blink the gift was gone and replaced with little droplets of gold and a similar pair to the last ones in red._

 

_“These were your grandmother’s, once a gift given to a princess as_ **_she_ ** _came of age,” She held up the red ones, “And these are the colour commonly gifted to Sheikah_ **_girls_ ** _of age.”_

 

_Zelda blinked back the offending tears, “Thank you…”_

 

_Impa reached out a hand and wiped them away, “So emotional...though some might stem from the change…” She paused, gifting a warm smile, “You know we’re proud either way...don’t you?”_

 

_She giggled, “Of course.” The moment the Sheikah woman had left she did a short twirl in the mirror and felt the weight on her chest, taking the fabric of her skirt in two hands and curtseying as fancily as she could and beamed at how nice it looked. Impa reaching to attached the red loops to the chain she usually wore before replacing it on her neck and giving a sympathetic look._

 

_“This may sting…”_

 

_-_

 

_“This is incredible!” She laughed, Rhoam holding her still as she leans forward to trace the patterns on the deactivated guardian, “To think they can still walk after all these years…” She turns back with an excited grin, “Do you think they’ll let me watch?”_

 

_“Be sure to be careful, dear, Zelda.”_

 

_“That’s a promise, as always! Besides…” The touch almost turns fond as she slides her palm across the metal top before being let down, “I may as well be rewarded for all my hard work by now! Though, one could argue that this happiness is enough.”_

 

_They share a smile, “Next you’ll ask for the moon, just you wait,” A joint laugh soon follows._

 

_-_

 

The sand whipped through the air and the heat was stifling even as she traded in her cloak for lighter garb more made for the desert’s heat within the walls of Gerudo Town. She adored the skirt more than anything, a simple pattern that jingled like her bracelets in a deep red and was only thankful she’d found a shirt that mostly covered her stomach in a simple, sleeveless, white. It felt like walking into a dream once more as one approached with a brightness knowing no bounds.

 

“Sav’otta! My name’s Tetra, what’s yours, Hylian vai?”

 

“Hello there, my name is Zelda,” She responded, politely holding out her hand which Tetra promptly took and shook harsher than intended from her arm strength-

 

_Light skin and hair the colour of hearty radishes, she stood tall, sword in hand as a glow emanated from her right hand and, as the shock faded, an easy smile fell upon her lips as took Zelda’s hand in hers and whooped for joy in the light leftover from the canopy above; Koroks skittering around them as the two celebrated with hands and heads raised high both green and blue eyes already filling with tears of joy._

 

“Hey! You okay? Oh! You’re a Hylian, right! That means the heat must be getting to you…! Here!” Tetra stated rapidly before promptly draping the white cloth from atop her purple skirt over Zelda’s hair like a veil and leading her towards a shaded area beneath a tent and gesturing a motion for her to stay a few times before racing across town. Her legs remained splayed out beside her as she fingered the material, eyes distant and head feeling muddled from heat and the thrumming of pulses in her hand as the last few dregs of the vision flickered about. She must have sat like that for longer than she’d thought as, soon enough, a drink was thrust into her hands, cold practically pouring out of it as condensation slicked up her fingers, a hand took one of her wrists and wiped her forehead with the cold clinging to her own hand while the other tipped without her accord and spilled a fruity liquid down her throat at a pace slow enough not to make her sputter.

 

“Feel any better now, vai? You should be more careful of the heat…!” Tetra lectured, patting her back as Zelda finally found the strength to grip the glass and the Gerudo was able to relinquish her hold on it as gentle sips were taken.

 

“Thh...Thhanks.” She forced out, mouth falling into old habits from when she was younger and less versed in speaking from the sheer vividness of the waking dream; she’d never been so awake before…

 

“Mhm! You don’t talk well, do ya? That’s okay! My mother always says I talk enough for everyone!” She said, holding out her arms in a childish excitement as she lay back on the mat, “It works out for me though, ‘cause if I’m being too loud she sends me outside while she works and I get to go watch the guards practice! Hikomi even starting showing me the drills a while back so now I get to hold a sword and everything!” Tetra animatedly described, making numerous motions with her hands as Zelda eventually hunkered down with her to stare at the cloth above as she listened, thankful for a distraction from the buzzing.

 

“My lady!”

 

“Neh…?” She questioned as Tetra helped her sit up and the contact quelled the trembles in her hands enough to let her think more coherently, “Surrey…” Came the slur, “Didn’ mean to wander off…”

 

The Sheikah man simply let out a sigh and wiped at his sweat, “It’s alright, I’m only glad you have remained safe, my lady. Should I inform Impa of your...unwellness?”

 

“Is fine, jus’ tell her ‘bout my vision...think it migh’ be this...one…” She faded out, tiredly blinking away fatigue as the cup fell onto the mat and she felt the weakness take over her body as it fell onto the ground and darkness shrouded the waking world.

 

-

 

_Red hair kept up with a green band the colour of a tree canopy in sharp contrast to the surrounding desert’s hot sands._

 

_Blue feathers and braids tied with a deep green that matched the nearby pines in passing as the airflow changed and whipped them to and fro._

 

_White skin of a hue like cream diluted with red and gold that stuck out easily against the blue background of rocking waves and tides._

 

_Blue eyes filled with determination like water in a sea that persisted despite the ash in the air and heated rocks that should have made it adapt and rise like steam._

 

_-_

 

The night sky was full of stars, differences easily becoming apparent as the clear skies allowed for many more lights to be seen in the evening chill. She shivered beneath warm sheets as she sat by the window, too in awe to even think about sleeping since her fainting spell. Tetra slept nearby in an endless insistence to stay close after witnessing the rather ungraceful tumble she’d taken hours before; so brave, that one, not even afraid of what her absence might bring to her mother’s mind; or perhaps that was simply recklessness…? It didn’t seem so. Zelda felt the strange urge to let their hands touch once more as if afraid she’d fade away otherwise, they were so close to being sure now but...what would that mean for her? Would she be willing to leave her home and stay close for training or perhaps that hunger for adventure in her eyes had simply been a fluke… She looked only slightly over Zelda’s age and had the disposition of a child, would she even be ready to hold such a responsibility?

 

Nothing could be sure right now. The vision came in dregs though, reassuring the dark parts that doubted as she replayed that moment of celebration that she prayed was not simply a fabricated destiny her mind had made up itself in the desperation and despair at the thought of going home empty-handed; not that it would truly happen, Impa had already begun negotiations with Chief Urbosa from what she’d heard. A sort of loneliness stung at her skin and clung to her form like a bad dream waiting to be vanquished and led her to Tetra, her rouge hair covering the mattress in curled waves that Zelda brushed away, resisting the urge to linger on the soft strands as she laid beside the girl in a half-awake stupor that barely considered consequences and draped the blanket over both their forms before giving in to dreams of something better rather than dwelling on what was to come.


	3. Rejection of a Legend

“So this is the famous, Princess Zelda?” The woman questioned, looking over the girl as she stood in formal attire despite the heat, “The girl found after ten years of absence…”

 

“That is correct, Lady Urbosa,” She responded politely, keeping her tone level and calm, “I was hoping we might have a chance to discuss the negotiations involving the Divine Beast and...another topic as well.”

 

“Urbosa is fine; go ahead.”

 

“We come not only for your assistance but in search of the wielder of the sword that seals the darkness, I’d like to formally request that candidates be borrowed-”

 

“No,” Zelda waited for elaboration, telling herself to be understanding, “I see no reason to trust you with members of my tribe, Hylian; we protect our own first.”

 

She let through a bit of distraughtness, turning her gaze downwards and remaining at a loss, “You must understand...this is not something we’d normally ask of you but...it is rather urgent; we only have two years until-”

 

“You’d take the word of legends so quickly to heart then, child?” She sneered, condescending in every sense.

 

The mark flickered, “We simply wish to keep the world safe once more...please, let us. Should we find the hero among your people she is welcome to her own destiny so long as she might be there-”

 

“This is inscription, I will not have it in my tribe.” Urbosa said firmly, tone level but carrying an unparallelled firmness, “Do not take old tales with such seriousness.”

 

A slight flash of light as she threw her arms back and lost her temper as she leaned forwards to yell herself, “And you’d ignore these tales and possibly condemn those you call kin to death?!” Her breath came quicker as she pointed to the Gerudo woman and stood tall, “I have given up far too much for what is to come and should it not you would be happy knowing you’d prepared despite this, would you not?”

 

“I will not be taken as a child any longer when we are to face a war! If that is what this is about then you have no right to-”

 

She stopped short at the sound of a laugh, face reddening further as she finally realised how out of line she’d grown, “I-”

 

“If you plan to take it back then don’t bother, princess. What’s said is said,” Urbosa gave her a warm smile that she simply stared at in confusion, “To survive in this world you’ll need more than protocol; seems you’ve proven me wrong.”

 

“I...what?”

 

Urbosa let out a chuckle before stepping close and laying a hand on her hair as though examining the golden strands, “You may be searching for someone courageous but it’s always good to have some fire yourself, anything within reason is alright with me, just ask; I expect you to do it personally, though, I’m sure you understand.”

 

Zelda smiled, blue eyes brightening as the red-haired Gerudo stepped back and put her hand on her hip, looking to her expectantly, “Well, I’ll start off with the descriptions and assumptions I’ve gathered…”

 

-

 

_The normal weight settled on her had changed and her whole body felt heavy and sick. A smiling face staring down with a look of satisfaction, “Well then, Link, looks like you’re free to go.”_

 

_What?_

 

_“We’re done, the real princess has been found, you can go now!”_

 

_No...I- Change me back!_

 

_“I’m afraid that’s not possible anymore, Link.”_

 

_Stop calling me that! I’m Zelda, that’s not my name anymore! Mom is gone! Dad is a liar!_

 

_“So you’d forsake her only gift to you...for the sake of yourself? What a selfish little boy you are.”_

 

_Everything I’ve done, I’ve done it all for this kingdom! Please...don’t...don’t leave me… I don’t want to be alone…! Father! Impa! Please!_

 

_“Foolish, foolish, child.” The smile bled through the darkness and its red aura as its dark arms held them tight in its harsh grip as their body lost the will to even struggle for how horribly strange it felt beneath the pain._

 

_No… Hylia, please, no…_

 

_-_

 

She woke with a start, hands easily drifting across the fabric of her attire and eyes coming to focus on the wood of a desk and the records strewn across it; green fabric slid off her body and tumbled to the floor, barely registered as she sat there catching her breath. The excitement of their conversation had drawn them long into the night in search of every individual that matched criteria; as if in a twist of fate, only Tetra was young enough to match the age range and rarer trait of heavy Hylian features that granted paler skin and hair influenced by both blonde and red. Still, there was always the possibility of somewhere other than Gerudo Town but it didn’t seem likely...she kept her fingers crossed regardless, wiping the sleep out of her eyes and chastising the unprofessionalism of the very idea of falling asleep.

 

The clothing change came quickly as the afternoon heat set in (had she really slept so late?) but with the relief came a new worry; the girl. Not only was it skeptical at best that it would be so simple to find the hero, it was already breaking old legends that told of a Hylian boy. Would Tetra need to change like she had to reassure the people? Zelda may have taken to the change well but for a Gerudo girl...no, she didn’t deserve that feeling that had haunted the Hylian girl in dreams; it won’t be necessary, it won’t. Blonde hair whipped back and forth as she shook her head before letting it sit in her hands for but a moment before she stood and clenched her hands into tight fists, steeling herself as she let them drop and set out in a steady march. It faltered quick enough.

 

“And you’re sure you’ve found her?”

 

“Yes. I have no doubt it was her that triggered the waking dream.”

 

“A Gerudo woman…”

“No. I understand that my case was special but I will not condemn Tetra to that fate; especially not when she is old enough to understand what is being lost. I don’t care what it takes, I will make certain it is not necessary.”

 

“Selfless as always, little princess.” Impa mused, remembering the days spent watching a girl stare longingly out the window at the big, bright world she never got to see anymore, at the tech brought to the surface as it marched onwards; the flickering light of a fate sealed that flashed as fast as a frown to a smile. She put a hand to the small of the girl’s back and gave her a grin that was easily shot back as a sparkle came to blue eyes and her head fell against her arm. Urbosa had Tetra pulled aside, sweat still dripping from her brow and a dulled practice blade sheathed on her back; it looked well cared for, albeit a little wear on the grip.

 

“Of course I’d wanna be a knight, my father was one, after all.” She stated firmly, “I know he would’ve wanted that for me from what my Mom says but she always wanted to keep me close…”

 

“Well, you’ve been selected for a very important task, Tetra. This is your choice alone but I want you to really think hard about it.”

 

“Okay...”

 

“As you might have heard I’ll be practicing my ability to pilot the Divine Beast called Vah Naboris for the coming battle but most of the practice shall be done close to home, you, on the other hand, may need to travel to Hyrule Castle to perform your duties and training as the chosen hero should you prove the title is yours.”

 

“‘Chosen hero…?’”

 

“I can explain that, should you wish, Lady Urbosa,” Zelda spoke up as she walked into view, ready to showcase the many hours of study put into the legend, at her nod she steeled herself, hands straight at her sides as she stood tall once more with Impa by her side, “The hero chosen by the sword that seals the darkness, the wielder, if you will. A destiny given to a select individual that is either proven by careful examination or the visions of the princess holding the sealing power-” She smiled at the older girl, “-I have seen you many times, now…”

 

“So it wasn’t the heat but-?”

 

“A vision, yes. But now we come to a harder tryst. You may continue your training here once proven but it would be more beneficial for you to be trained as I have and with my assistance; I cannot linger to give that to you because of my duties, I’m afraid. Nothing is set in stone as of yet, of course, but you should keep that in mind.”

 

“Do I...I’m sorry but, do I have a choice?” She hesitated, “Like...with this proving thing in the first place?”

 

“Yes,” Zelda firmly stated before anyone could say otherwise, “We will continue our search elsewhere and, should no candidate become apparent, will request your assistance in the battle to come but...do not feel obligated.”

 

_“That is a name you may never hear uttered again, it will be hard at first but I am sure you will take to it quickly. Soon you will be royalty, not as Link ‘from the sea’, but as Zelda; ‘warrior woman,’ little princess.”_

 

“I…” She herself felt the same hesitation creeping up on her but spoke on regardless, shoving all worries aside because she _needed_ to say this, “I myself was not given a choice, once. But I believe I grew stronger through my facing of this task and acceptance of my role.” She got out quickly, eyes closing in preparation for the eminent answer of rejection after she’d laid out her heart in such a manner.

 

“Yes-” Zelda’s eyes flew open, mouth dropping in clear shock as the girl grinned, “-I will. And, given the chance, I’d be honoured to train with you, Zelda.” The weight that had been dragging down her chest seemed to lift off completely at that moment, not because of the break of a chain but, instead, because of the additional set off hands to help lift it. Relief was like an oasis in the sand and her heart seemed to leap in a way that felt so good she easily smiled back and reacted not with surprise when Tetra took her hand but celebration, just like in the memory, taking an audible breath as the other laughed.

 

“Thank you, it may be difficult to carry such a burden but… I will do my best to ensure our success,” The Hylian girl carefully mended a professional attitude despite her hand still clasped within another and the inability to vanquish the brightness in her expression. Without either girl’s knowledge, Urbosa and Impa shared a knowing look and a brightness of their own.

 

“Oh!” The Gerudo girl seemed to suddenly realise, sharing a wide-eyed look with the princess, “Guess I’ll have to tell my mother, I think you’ll get along even if she’s a bit protective sometimes, she’s a seamstress; her name is Maena!” Tetra stated excitedly, dragging the blonde behind her as she broke into a run; a Sheikah and Gerudo woman trailing not far behind.

 

-

 

“I’m back!” She shouted, kicking off her sandals as Zelda carefully removed her own and set them aside, shaking out the sand outside the doorway.

 

“Tetera, how many times have I told you to keep quiet while I work-? Oh, hello there,” A tall woman waved to Zelda, her thick accent mispronouncing Tetra’s name a bit in her exasperation, red hair looking frazzled despite its short length as though it hadn’t been tended to in awhile. Zelda simply waved in a small motion and kept quiet.

 

“Sorry… Anyway, this is my friend and we have something we need to discuss,” Tetra carefully stated, keeping her tone a tad more formal like with the chief.

 

“Is this about voe class again? I’ve already told you to wait until you’re older, ask someone else to show the Hylian vai around,” Maena firmly replied, a crease of annoyance in her forehead as she pressed a hand to it from an oncoming migraine.

 

“Mom...this is important, it’s not about voe class, I haven’t wanted to do that since I was twelve.”

 

The older woman let out a sigh before letting a smile through and laughing a bit, “That _was_ rather funny, I’m sorry, Flower. Work has kept me stressed these past few days, haven’t gotten much sleep making all these dancing clothes.”

 

Tetra seemed apologetic even in her confusion, “You started already?”

 

“The festival is in two days, dear, Flower.”

 

_“Dear, Zelda.”_

 

The Hylian couldn’t help but smile at the similarity, her mother seemed just like her father, protective and doting as ever outside of stressful times…

 

“Two days?!” Tetra exclaimed, trying to keep her voice low and anger down as both Maena and Zelda let out little giggles at the reaction.

 

“That’s right, Flower. You should see the wonderful skirt I made for you this year, you’ll be of age soon, after all. So grown up already…”

 

“Mom…” She groaned.

 

The Gerudo woman simply raised her hands in defeat, “Alright, I understand, Tetra. Now, what did you have to tell me?” She asked, not missing a beat as though highly used to the scatterbrained antics of her daughter.

 

“I…” She hesitated in a way that made her mother know something serious was meant to be said for how out of character it was, “The princess...has requested that I accompany her to Hyrule Castle for a test of character.”

 

Maena nearly dropped the fabric in her hands, placing it down carefully on a nearby desk with shaking hands, “What?”

 

Tetra seemed to shrink at the snarl-like outburst as her mother faced the table, “According to them I might be a wielder of some great power…” She carefully rehashed before hastily amending the statement as Maena gripped the wood harshly, “The chief already asked if it was okay with me and-!”

 

“Tetra.”

 

“-I thought it might be a good idea since I always wanted to be a knight like father and they might need me because otherwise the kingdom might be left without someone to fight for it and-”

 

“Tetra!”

 

She stopped immediately, stilling as her back went rigid to the loud insistence of her name, she dared not make a sound as her mother continued, “I took you from that place because I wanted you to be more than his legacy-” Her breath hitched, “-because I wanted you to know our culture, know yourself, know _me,_ Tetra…” A droplet of water hit the varnish, “What right does that Hylian have to you and your destiny, love? What kind of ruler would drag a child into this and tell them they’d doom us all if they refused?”

 

“Zelda gave me a choice, Mom…” She interjected, putting a hand on her mother’s waist for lack of the height necessary to pat her shoulder, “She told me many times that they’d look elsewhere if I wished it and would only ask again if it was deemed necessary. I _want_ to help her...she’s only a kid too and she told me she never had a choice, it was why she wanted to give me one; it’s what I brought her here to tell you.”

 

Zelda’s eyes brimmed with tears as she cowered behind Tetra still, hands over her pointed ears in a childish attempt to keep herself from bolting out the door.

 

_“I want you to be more than his legacy!”_

_Mom…_

 

_“What right does that Hylian have…? What kind of ruler…?”_

_Would you still be proud of me now? Even after I became everything you never wanted for me?_

 

When an arm wrapped around her shoulders she carefully opened her eyes and wiped her face as quickly as possible with her bare arm and tried to cease the cowering, but only shook harder, putting one hand to her mouth as the other thrummed with energy and chastising the weakness that came with every reminder; she should be better than this after all these years… But Maena looked upon her with eyes of sympathy as she saw a young child, smaller and more frail than her own and spotted a circlet concealed beneath blonde bangs that had grown messy in her emotional state as she remained captivated by her own shivers as she tried to quell them. Her heart melted a little for the young girl and her big, blue eyes that had stood strong in telling Tetra she had a choice but…

 

“Tetra…” She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “Do you really want to do this? You might be away a long time...even for your sixteenth year.”

 

“If I’m proven then I plan to train there, with the princess and her mentor. I know you’ve always wanted to see me grow up but…”

 

“No- I...I shouldn’t have put such a damper on your dreams just because you wanted to follow his- Ife’s path; he did love you, Flower. I know it broke your heart when he died. You may be young, but I suppose all girls leave home someday… If you could, though, maybe you could just stay for the festivities?” She asked, tentatively, carefully pulling out a box from the trunk beside the desk and handing it to her daughter, “If you can’t grow up later...then maybe it’s time you become a woman, love.”

 

“I don’t think two days would doom us to the Calamity’s return.” Impa replied, carefully stepping into the doorway with Urbosa at her side. The package was carefully unwrapped to reveal more traditional garb in a tender white that granted two pairs of teary eyes a shared smile as Zelda let out a breath of relief only to have similar clothes handed to her that she gazed at in confusion, hands coming off her ears and a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

“Tetra won’t need these now that she’ll be coming into age, you are not, but it does not mean you cannot still participate, princess,” Zelda beamed, taking the clothes into hand and making a mental note to ask her friend about what she’d need to learn for the ceremony.


	4. A Hint of Home and Falling Light

Step right. Once more. Step left. Toe to floor, arm up. Twist. Clap. Twist. Clap. Right. Left. Right. Spin. Repeat. The only example of non-improvised dancing as they circled the fire, clapping hands or tambourines at each motion to emphasise the moves with heartier jingles than those sewn onto coloured skirts or pants. Long hair was held back and bangles of silver or gold accents fell up and down arms as they moved, more traditional wear tended to be donned during this time so Zelda wore a rather revealing costume herself, showing off the pale tones of her belly and waist in a way that made her blush for how often ankle-length skirts and a much taller collar were staples of her daily routines. Anklets crashed up and down through the steady movements as bare feet traced a pattern in the stone as the sun turned the colour of honey and the bonfire roared on; a few men lingered by the entrance and remained entranced but did not approach; they would not cross such a line tonight. It had set a fire in her heart at the knowledge that only women were welcome in the town but also made her stomach drop until she caught Impa’s knowing look, she later pulled her aside and told her she looked beautiful in that wear, that was enough to banish the feeling; the guilt would always persist, however...she knew deep inside she’d never truly be a vai; that once the war was ended it maybe just be the end…a depressing, but common, thought.

 

For now though...she looked at the fire’s flickers and stilled as the music turned mellow, both drums and fiddle falling silent as a shorter girl was given center stage. The flute’s melody was calm and clear as it rung out from the Gerudo in the same traditional white that implied it was her year of turning as well. The careful ringing of little bells as several stood and cupped their hands to hold the clear liquid in the basin, it dripped down their arms as, one-by-one, a woman stood to present a girl with a band of green and another of red, each trimmed and decorated with a gold colour. It was common for the smaller, green ornament to hold a girl’s hair but otherwise was snapped around a wrist or ankle, just as the red normally rested at their forehead but was also left to circle their waist that would look like a belt if their clothes weren’t so low-cut. Zelda had expected the water still in hand to put out the fire but was surprised and in awe as they each threw their hands up in unison, water droplets raining down like a downpour and shimmering in the last of the sunset. Someone shouted something in Gerudo before the music began in the same upbeat as before and the flute girl instantly handed off the instrument from the center of the circle with a bright smile as the others scrambled to secure their own accessories and took the hands of their closest friends.

 

Maena had tears in her eyes as she watched Tetra, the red band hanging on her arm like the little rebel she was, take the hands of Zelda and pull her closer for the dance. The Hylian was quick to smile and follow the motions she’d been taught with a clumsy sort of grace as her partner led her in a spin and, for the first time in a long while, the mark gave off no glow in the darkness; neither seemed to notice, though, too busy letting blue meet green as each was highlighted by the fire’s light that seemed to glow ever brighter as the sun finally disappeared over the horizon and a pleasant warmth spread through their palms overcasting even that of their flushed faces.

 

-

 

Tetra was surprisingly serious when it came to training. It wasn’t to say they’d strictly thought of her as excitable and a bit childish, but it did seem to be a common theme that simply didn’t show during her displays of swordsmanship. Green eyes squinted to peer at her target and the quick follow of her hand, the scarcely noticed bash on her shield as she flung it outwards and hit back the projectile; her reflexes were uncanny. At this point in their travels there was only a few things left to do, make their way back to Central Hyrule (stopping at the Military Training Camp), test their potential hero, and, should she get so far, venture to the Lost Woods. Zelda smiled, remounting Epi and letting her hand sweep through the horse’s blonde mane as Tetra climbs on behind her and desperately clings to a white coat before looping her arms around the rider, still unsteady and unaccustomed with the bumpiness of the ride. She giggled, sliding forwards a bit to make room and seizing the reins, humming a sweet melody to help soothe her fearful companion before an air of mischief comes about, dragging her lips into a grin.

 

“Hyah!” She shouts, practically throwing the reins as Epi quickly leaps into a gallop and easily jumps to a sprint.

 

“Wait- wait what are you doing-? Zelda! _Zelda!”_ Tetra yelps, screeching through the loud laughs of her friend before it turns to playful seriousness and she leans forward, forcing her fellow rider to follow as the harsh sound of stomping hooves fills their ears. Impa rides close behind, stifling a chuckle of her own and sending Zelda a little wink when she looks back before racing forward; they share a grin. They weave between each other in their little race, their guard long since left in the dust as the grassy field blurs in nothing more than a glorified race track. The blonde’s heart beats harshly in her chest but slows as they come to the makeshift finish line that is the town entrance and throws her hands up, riding without for a few short moments before grasping the reins once more.

 

“Whoa…!” The horse rears backwards, letting out a sharp whinny, Zelda moving to grasp the Gerudo girl’s arm before she topples off but unable to keep her grip as she slides from the horse and tumbles to the ground, panting as she rolls over to look at the sky. The Hylian peers down at her from her perch before dismounting, crouching down and putting an apologetic hand to her head as the guards finally catch-up, Impa taking Epi’s reins in hand to lead her and Meljanor back to the castle; a silent way of proclaiming their freedom to explore awhile. The guards make their way inwards to return their own steeds as the two girls watch the clouds, eventually, Zelda tugs at the strap holding Tetra’s practice sword and hoists her upwards, leading her into town after carefully removing the circlet from her head and replacing her clothing with those of the desert to give a proper tour, stowing away their shoes, too, with the ceremonial garb, left at the bottom of her pack. She took a moment to relish the feeling of her bare feet against the wet grass before Tetra began to tug at her hand, suddenly excited at the prospect of exploration as the two enjoyed the lack of heated sand, replaced by stones still shimmering from earlier rainfall.

 

Townspeople sent them odd glances, for their attire, no doubt, but generally ignored them, something the princess was eternally thankful for as she went undercover, bringing her desert friend to the many sights. She remained oddly quiet but it was partially out of awe, something highly apparent judging by her face, her breath even catching as they neared the castle. The Hylian, on the other hand, was simply tired, days of running across wooden bridges, slipping in the rain, avoiding lightning strikes during combat, and mud coating the ground at the camp hadn’t been enjoyable; her father would probably kill both her and Impa if he ever knew they fought in the storms, too; not that he would find out…

 

The walls of stone were close to home besides the off grey colour of the brick as it built up higher than she’d ever seen and cast the largest of shadows across interior courtyards and sunned the open halls as they were aired out via panes of stained and ordinary glass. Carpets were familiar under her feet, much to the Hylian girl’s dismay, it seemed it was only an odd phenomenon to her, after all. Tetra took her hand half-way through a hall, but Zelda didn’t question it, simply squeezing back in acknowledgement since they all had their own fears; she knew that all too well, now. The looming thought of her father’s disappointment seemed to pull at her heart as they walked, stopping to change into more proper attire as she donned her dress and Tetra, who was shivering a bit, slipped on Zelda’s white shirt, not minding the sliver of skin that still showed from their height difference. With hands clasped together they went on in a fashion that only brought back odd memories-

 

_...a long hall covered by royal reds and threaded embroidery that drew his gaze back just to ensure he left no marks on it. It was a foolish act but the silver-haired woman seemed to humour him as he checked over the soles of pink flats..._

 

_“Ah…” He hesitated, still unsure as he pulled his hands to his chest and glanced about the empty corridors as they split into several paths; he didn’t like not knowing where he was going… The woman paid it on mind until they reached a large set of doors and he nearly ran into her legs as she stopped short to stoop down and brush his hair from his face and squeezing his hand._

 

-she shook it off before it tainted the moment with old sorrow and even older confusion that almost always led to more memories of times as Link; as it is they were basically different people. The circlet was a familiar weight and another factor that seemed to tie her down as the pressure increased and Tetra’s smile came into view as she held up a thumb, the princess holding back a giggle and a sigh of relief; it was about time she acted like herself… The quick reminder came that it wasn't fair to think that, but the light did not fade despite the guilt as wooden doors clasped in iron swung on heavy hinges, yet making little more than the slightest creak. Impa waved, a smile painting her features that quickly faded into a more serious stare as they drew closer to bow together in a symbol more representing solidarity and the quick teaching of proper manners before a king than a greeting.

 

He simply let his lips curl upwards ever so slightly before beckoning them to stand, “Dear, Zelda…”

 

She returned the feeling with ease, “Father.” A moment passed in simply a pleasant bliss as each basked in the fact that everything was still normal between them, and, of course, that she hadn’t somehow perished on her first excursion. “I bear news in our return, news of the hero-” She raised Tetra’s hand a bit as she held it, “-the person I have seen for many months, I suspect it to be Tetra, I’d like to ask for your guidance in our next course of action. A venture to the forest may prove useless at the moment, but the trials in place are...ill-suited to our current situation.”

 

Zelda stops to let out a heavy sigh, “Not to mention, our time is short...although preparations are already two years ahead of the predicted date and a champion already set to train...it would be best to confirm our suspicions quickly; not that I do not have faith in you, of course,” She finished, turning to the Gerudo to give a lopsided smile that was easily returned.

 

He took a moment to think, consideration showing as he put a hand to his face in contemplation, staring down at his daughter and the candidate that stood proudly, taller than Zelda in a way that was emphasised as she cowered ever so slightly under the intensity. “Take a few days to rest, dear, Zelda, then prepare for a journey to the forest; although our time is short I would not wish to subject a child to the trials.” The princess beamed, promising to take only take a maximum of three days to rest their mounts before departing and turning to exit so as to unpack with haste before he stopped them.

 

“Just a moment, daughter. ...Tetra, was it?”

 

The redhead turned back, nodding, “Yes, that’s me.”

 

“Your father...was Ife, correct?”

 

She didn’t hesitate, “Yes! You knew him?”

 

He smiled at the innocence, not letting it be soured by any reminder of Anos, “He was a brave knight of the kingdom, he thought the world of who his daughter may be, I do hope you follow his path of courage.”

 

A happiness seemed to soar in her heart over the knowledge and she gave another nod, sharing that upbeat expression that, once more, shown through a less formal persona. Rhoam seemed assured at the display and waved them off, hearing the vague echo of animatedly happy conversation filled with both back and forth praise and the telling that he was just as Zelda had described to her; dear, Zelda, sweet as always.

 

-

 

It was rare to feel such freedom as this whilst still enveloped in the cold mess that is fear. The Lost Woods were no disappointment overhauled by rumour mills but truly a madhouse of fog and deceit, skullkids and stalfos lurking at each corner, haunting for the sake of amusement or the lingering sorrow of a death too soon. The figures laughed as she and Tetra traversed the far too silent area, following the fire’s path, and then swapping to a careful search for metallic objects. The fire running low enough to warrant more caution, but easily being circumvented by the incessant need to hurry lest the mist catch up unawares. So thick was this air that it damped the very soul, and blanketed the passing people with temporary blindness so they could just barely see past their hand, the guard with them long since vanished under the cover of a mess of giggles. Impa had shoved them past another whitening of the sky, promising to be right behind as they reach the entrance at last. They could feel their own shivers and each other’s easily as their damp clothes wracked up that much more, their hands still clasped together so as to not become lost with such a limited line of sight.

 

From then on came a soft brightness that pleasantly cast away the darkness of the canopy as it let in sunlight, little green creatures skittering about and disappearing from sight as they drew too close. A few, however, didn’t go far, peering through tall grasses or flying just overhead, lurking on branches, and looking curiously at the visitors through their masks. A large tree sat in the center, roots obvious in their growth as they peeked out from the ground and grew mossy, a few odd blossoms would occasionally float down around the sunniest spot but they didn’t seem to have a visible source… Tetra tugged at her friend’s arm, her attention lost in the beautiful greenery of the forest that, for once, wasn’t at all sinister, with no faces carved into trees nor wetness in the wind like a rainfall had just come not minutes before. She turned to the girl, spotting the sparkle in eyes matching the scenery and following her finger to the brighter area that held a pedestal and, in it, a sword. As if in a trance she steps towards it without hesitation, strong arm pulling Zelda with her as she looked upon the blade and tried to spot what enthralled her companion so thoroughly, was it truly…? ...Was it really this easy?

 

Soft footfalls that carefully bent back blades of long grass, unkempt but naturally worn away or shorter down the center as though many visit, Zelda trails carefully behind the redhead as she steps onto stone and feels the odd freezing of her posture, the sudden urge to stand still and look on as her fingers slip away from the hem of Tetra’s borrowed shirt. It was as if time itself had seized for anyone but Tetra, the snapping of a trance simply resulting in the turning of hips and a deep pull like nothing to the invisible weight. In her terror she sees the distance so suddenly, a great many leagues walked without notice that kept them apart as the pull seemed to drag her downwards as though the ground  had become a terrible river of sludge, rain soaking both for far too long to be unnoticed as it was, mud pooling beneath her and _pulling._ She reaches her hand out, feels the thrumming of her pulse in the mark and knows it to be more than illusion, but the throat empty of energy and silent like her body was something of nightmares entirely.

 

“Tetra…!” Her hand reaches back towards her face and feels the puff of air, but remains completely deaf and is suddenly panicked, “Tetra!” She screeches once more, the terrifying conclusion of the moment coming to life as the one fear that’s plagued her all her life bursts into view and destroys her from the inside out; she was alone, left to die. She panics as thorns pierce her side, skin torn apart by the raging wilds contained within the mud and, despite herself, she can’t help but struggle, arms wrenching at the hold and _pulling_ in a sharp motion that stings enough to warrant much more than the sharp hiss, barely audible still.

 

Zelda can feel her vision blur with blood loss, or some unknown clarity, as the environment seems to warp and change, the same captors looming over her friend as she drew ever closer to the pit below- _she had to warn her!_ The humming grew in sound as she thought of anything painful to recall, old memories dredged up and stirred into the same old concoction her addiction had never wavered from to call up the glowing light with ease; until she thought of them. That same buzzing having waned from fogginess in her mind had asked her to call up any more suffering left, but all she had since then were...those moments. Her eyes squeezed out tears, palm still outstretched but empty of power as the little Hylian girl was overwhelmed by all the love she’d found, and, even though it was about to vanish before her eyes, it was impossible to save with her birthright; and if that were true...perhaps she’d never deserved it in the first place.

 

-

 

She whimpered one last time in desperation, her voice cracking with fearful sorrow and a deep fatigue that dragged through her throat with a terrible heat that bubbled up and seemed to burn away her tongue until nothing was left, “T-Tetra…!” It hurt so terribly, the harsh waves of discomfort traveling across her nerves and spraying the same liquid coolant until she was frozen by the stinging ice and lava-like heat that burnt harsh paths into pale skin and seemed to swallow it whole. But in that terrible moment she felt herself fall through, a hand grasped her wrist and a screech broke through that was of her name as two hands nearly ripped her shoulder from its socket, those same vines whipping at their bare hands.

 

Tetra was terrified the moment she heard the weak call of a girl forgotten, and saw the truth of what was near, the death that awaited both if she didn’t… Green eyes blinked back frantic tears as she gripped until her hands were pale at the extended left hand, its light silent as though dead- No! Her eyes slipped shut in the effort, legs straining to keep them both above the sinkhole full of muck and thorned beings that seemed to growl as they held their prize, completely limp, but eyes still cracked open and blinking slightly in a blue haze that was hopelessly observed by her friend in an effort to assure herself it wasn’t in vain, that she wasn’t too late- Goddesses, please, don’t let it be too late!

 

“Zelda!” She called out, watching the girl as her gaze shifted to match her own teary-eyed stare, “You have to- urgh! You have to...help me!”

 

_But I can’t...I have nothing now…_

 

“Please! I can’t do this alone…! Hyrule needs you, your father needs you- and I do too!” The Gerudo girl gave a watery smile at fond memories, “You showed me a whole new world… When we danced that night...that was special! You’re so important to me- we’ve only just met but...I feel such a deep connection- I...I can’t be a hero without you…” Something seemed to snap in her haze of disconnected pain and she felt her wrist slide from Tetra’s grasp only to lock between her fingers as she curled them around the redhead’s, holding tight. That same warmth from fire lit sunsets grew and a deep redness curled over their palms in a soft light that deeply shown when set against the green of the forest. Both stares seemed caught in it as smaller triangles ignited like flames and seemed to come together as ethereal sunbeams and seemed to lift them out of their darkness, and burn away the offending plant-life from the inside, shattering it from the inside. Hair, clothes, and lighter bodies seemed to float in an unseen wind that set them gently, foreheads touching and hands cupping around a translucent orb that fades as they stand there for a short while, simply making sure the other is breathing, eyes still full of life, completely ignoring the sting of injuries as they simply pant and hold each other’s arms close; letting the quiet beats of pulse and heart be all reassurance before sinking to the ground and letting that same warmth linger in a shared embrace.

 

By the time Impa found them they still were sitting there, tears falling down cheeks and out of breath as their interlocked fingers made a film of red to drive away the night’s chill, the fog’s eerie dampness, and the inky darkness that reminded both far too much of the creature lurking below. For a mere moment, confusion and a touch of amusement shown through only to instantly fade, replaced by concern as she spied the numerous injuries and watery eyes. Blood was speckled across the varying grasses and a large portion visible near their legs where the ground had sunk through, hints of purple seeping through the ground but, thankfully, undetectable at the sources of open wounds. They clung to each other ever tighter as she drew near, little shivers easily seen and wide eyes still seeing casted illusions in the blurriness bringing about more tears.

 

The soft hitch of breath drew Tetra’s eyes to her friend, hand gripping the blade on her back and holding the pained girl tight as she whimpers and shuts her eyes tight. When the Sheikah woman finally comes into proper view, assuring no further conflict, the Gerudo girl simply bursts into tears, Zelda’s attention is quickly draw and the same reaction following as she spots Impa. Her fists finally release the fabric of the redhead’s borrowed shirt only for her face to scrunch up and break into quiet sobs in an odd contrast to Tetra’s louder distress, her grip nearly bruising in worry.

 

-

 

It takes a little over an hour for the poison’s effects to wear away after treatment, the sting finally fading into a gentle discomfort at each moment her legs or arm is pulled too harshly, with only one escaping the horrid marking of indented vines but gaining an inborn presence of its own. The quick healing via their saving grace leaving her left scarred in the wrapping pattern of lighter pigments to match Tetra’s right as though each were branches stemming from the same tree that spares only their hands from its presence, already marred by two halves of a whole; scalene measures of a single equilateral, only put together by their shared connection.

 

This easy peace was set by the surrounding woods, the edges lined with uneasy knights as Impa sat with the two by a patch of soft moss and simply breathed in the _real_ light between a treetop canopy; the only proof being the warmth on their faces as they refused to dwell elsewhere. Tetra doesn’t approach without weariness this time, waiting to be treated and taking Zelda’s hand before even drawing near the weapon in the stone pedestal; not that they take their time on familiar mud and shade, only trusting the stone. The soft glow of red is the most reassurance outside of clasped fingers, despite this she still tries to draw back as they draw near, feeling like she wouldn’t belong in the scene, only for a hand’s gentle grip on her wrist and pleading eyes that made both smile and continue together, still scuffed up and dirty, eyes still watery and red. Then at the hilt of the weapon each wraps a dominant hand around it until circumstance fades away, the sorrow of Zelda’s predicament left behind, if only for a moment, and Tetra seems to see something in their shared glance that brings about a soft glow and smiles hard enough to hurt as her other hand holds the back of her friend’s and pulls it up with her.

 

In that moment the world fades back to the bonfire as that girl with light skin and hair the colour of hearty radishes, stands tall, sword in hand as a glow emanated from her right hand and, as the shock faded, an easy smile fell upon her lips as took Zelda’s hand in hers and whooped for joy in the light leftover from the canopy above; Koroks skittering around them as the two celebrated with hands and heads raised high both green and blue eyes already filling with tears of joy. They cheered together, relief flooding the gates of a river like their happy tears and each forgot the terror of before, the realisation Zelda had gotten, and crippling fear of failing to pull the sacred blade from Tetra; each simply vanished if only for that time that four different colours of light illuminated the sunny spot.


	5. Unwelcome Change

“Hn!” The girl grunted, hefting the heavy blade around in a careful swing that was quick to transfer into a tight spin, the bow on her back nearly pulled off by the harsh motions, its hastily made harness of rope frayed in places, “Hyah!” Came the cry, quickly followed by the smack of the heavy weapon onto the ground that left her teeth shaking but adrenaline quickly replacing her stamina as a face built carefully into calm broke ever so slightly into a grin that slipped as soon as a soft clap sounded. She didn’t startle nor flinch, simply turning her head towards a smug Sheikah and an exasperated Rito who let out a deep sigh, muttering something about ‘misunderstanding the art.’ Her blonde locks were spilling from her braid and she bottled the feeling of longing to continue such a fun tactic, instead nodding apologetically and pulling the bow from her back once more so he can correct the placement of their hands and scold the stray shots; it felt alien, like someone else should’ve been holding the bow and yet it was still hers to grasp.

 

“Tilt upwards a bit more…, and hold this back, or you’ll strain your arm,” Revali’s voice gently added, letting the tips of wings correct her hands once more, staying oddly patient with her but not completely out of character; he did know of her ordeal, after all.

 

_‘Maybe I’m just…’ She sighed, letting the arms once curled around her knees muss up blonde strands, taking a deep breath as her mouth carefully forms around the admittance, “Scared.”_

 

_He seemed genuinely confused, dropping the overconfident facade, “You’re not the one to be charging into battle, though.”_

 

 _‘It’s not so simple, Revali… Tetra’s training_ **_is_ ** _my responsibility, but I am selfish in the way I worry over the aftermath,’ She scoffed at her patheticness, dropping her hands before signing once more, ‘I shouldn’t be telling you this…’_

 

_“Would it be so harmful?” He coaxed, spotting her obvious discomfort immediately as it reminded him of his own ordeals after losing his parents, “I push everyone away, after all, who would I tell?”_

 

_She let out a little laugh, they both did, before quickly stopping, hand covering her mouth in vain, hoping to contain the despair, speaking slowly and quietly, she was finally able to push out the words, “I’m no princess…” She chuckles and finally lets the tears drop, hands wringing out the fabric covering her lap and face reddening over the crack in her hardly used voice, “I’m not even a woman…”_

 

_“Do you mean your youth?” He asks hesitantly, still confused._

 

_‘My real name is Link...I was born male.’ His laugh startles her out of the haze of self-deprecation and she gawks at him._

 

_“That’s it, then?” He asks rhetorically, wrapping a wing around her shoulders, “‘The big secret’ you can’t even tell our ‘hero?’ And here I was fearful over you not thinking I’m as great as I am.”_

 

_“I...don’t understand…” She says slowly, eyebrows furrowed in contemplation._

 

_“You don’t need to, but if that is truly your greatest secret...I’d consider letting your lover know; but which one?"_

 

_“Ack!” She gasps, ‘She’s not-! Neither of them-!’ She drops her hands then, giving up and letting out a gentle huff as a soft smile replaces the frown, ‘Perhaps...you’d like a better secret, then?’_

 

_“Oh, please, by all means, spill your sob stories; it is not as though I require extra practice, after all.”_

 

She smiled at the memory, but felt a wrenching at her heart, recalling the words of the aftermath; he’d disagreed on both fronts, insisting she was fine as is. Not so deep down was the rebuttal and even further than that a wanting that slumbered, but ached for awakening like the thrumming of her pulse without the accompanying ping of light, and feeling that taunted her so horribly, now. A desperate wish had been birthed by this loss, as soon as the future came it’d be over, as soon as they reached the point of no return and prevailed then, and only then...would relief come. For now, however, it would have to dwell in its own nightmares, to never break surface despite the terrible pain in her lungs from the water’s suffocation; until the Calamity was defeated...happiness would only drive away her power, and that was something she simply could not afford.

 

-

 

‘You’ll need to fix the arch there-’

 

“I know…!”

 

She frowned, concerned as she tried to draw the Gerudo’s attention, ‘I’m not sure that grip will work, do you want to break here-?’

 

“I’ve got it!” She snapped back.

 

Her eyes grew sadden but empty of the frustration her partner seemed to carry, ‘Tetra, I don’t think-’

 

“I _know,_ princess! Enough!” The girl, pointedly ignoring the gestures from the silent girl as she threw down the weapon in hand, pulled her sheathed sword from the ground and retreated into the castle with an angry huff. Zelda’s gaze dropped, a sigh let out for just a moment more of weakness that seemed to only increase as of late...when had it all gone wrong with them?

 

_“Zelda...what’s wrong? You haven’t said a word since we got back?”_

 

Oh. Right...it was then-

 

_“Why won’t you talk to me?!”_

 

-wasn’t it?

 

_“What do you know, anyway?! You’re no teacher, you’re younger than even me! You have no right to act so high and mighty!”_

 

She knew she didn’t…, but this was a persona that was necessary now, she had to stop showing so much emotion…

 

_“Oh! I get it! You’ll tell Revali, the biggest jerk I ever met, what’s going on but nobody else, huh?!_

 

It was a momentary lapse in judgement…

 

 _“I thought we were friends, Z-_ **_princess..._ ** _I- I guess I was_ **_wrong!”_ **

 

_She watched her go that time, felt the distant crackle of thunder in the forest as she stomped off and memories were all she had...rain hiding away the vivid bursts of emotion like the cloud letting the sun fade from view, “Tetra...that’s just not fair…”_

 

Just like every second, these days…

 

-

 

“Honestly, Mipha, how can you stand her enough to be sweet on her?” It was easy to spot the blush even past the faint shining of the ornate sheath as she looked over the weapon in hand, still mulling over the day’s events, “She’s not... _Zelda,_ not anymore…”

 

“Well...you forget, I only knew her like this...even when we met as children she never once spoke.”

 

The surprise showed on Tetra’s face, her grip faltering, “Really?” She asked incredulously, “She was never timid when we met…”

 

_A smiling Hylian, blonde hair shining in the sun as she brushes a hand through the mane of ‘her Epi,’ turning around to offer a hand, blue eyes staring right through her own as the grin becomes infectious; the pale hand is as warm as a fire on a chilly, desert night._

 

Mipha gave a little smile, looking wistful as she thought back, “I’m not really sure as to why but...it always seemed like she was waiting for something before, yet, even though she looks different now, perhaps she really is still looking…” Then it grew into concern, a small sigh passing her lips, “I never thought she’d go back to sign though, at least, not if she stopped for a time, I’ve never even heard her voice…”

 

It was then that Tetra realised how lucky she was, remembering the sweet tones of an unconfident pretender turned real in that talk with Urbosa… Then it soured at the thought of recent actions that only served to act as annoyance now, from weaving the special braids into her bun, to simply watching with that empty stare, to the quickly concealed smiles as though she was refusing to be anything more than a concerned teacher, always her elder; something about being unbiased… It was all just an excuse for whatever grand plan she had to ruin every relationship besides that...stupid... _bird._ It had killed Tetra to see the braid artfully tucked into her hair, a little bead of golden yellow securing it that clinked against the ornaments securing lengths of Sheikah rows; it made her wish she’d listened during Zelda’s lengthy lecture on the importance of Rito beads and their colouring.

 

“I’m just worried about her.”

 

“I know, I am as well, Tetra,” She slumps a bit against the wall at her back and looks to the sky, “It might not be much consolation but… If Revali helps her, I think it’d be good for both of them.”

 

“Ugh! Him again? Of all the people to open up to…!”

 

“Would you prefer, Daruk?”

 

“We both know he couldn’t keep a secret to save his life, Mipha.” The Zora only chuckled.


	6. To Try and Triumph

The stormy seasons lasted longer and longer now. Intense bouts of rainfall progressing throughout any season and resisting the turn to snow in colder times, but unlike the drizzles of early spring it was less natural in its ways, producing huge lightning storms and lacking the sweet smell of Silent Princess as the plant began to die off. Zelda had always admired the quiet luminescence alongside blooms of Blue Nightshade but soon found herself taking less and less time to observe as they grew more similar. Flourishing with all its individuality in the night and remaining silent and dutiful in the shine of the sun even as it wilts under the pressure; and she knew the lightness felt in darker times.

 

At times she’d practice by her avoidance of the staff and at others simply informed them to steer clear so she could breathe in the empty hall and resist the urge to hurl, or hurl the nearest thing out the tall windows; a tough call during certain moments despite her never being prone to anger. More often than not she’d either cry in fearful fits of shivering or just leave, sitting in the cool grass and ignoring the wetness of the weather’s leftover effects, staring at Mt. Lanayru with a contemplating look, watching for the occasional pass of a fallen star, or, when she was lucky, brushing through Epi’s mane and feeling the pleasant exhaustion and heaviness in her legs from so many hours galloping through the starlit fields. A burst of fear would always haunt her as she took any free time for fitful sleep, long since tamed to be light, her body almost completely still besides slow breaths and sweat, always prepared to be woken so as not to bring light upon the fact that she hadn’t just been thinking.

 

Sometimes she’d spend hours just thinking about the sea, the far-off coast and its salty waters, a wish for the out of body sensation swimming brought on. Zora’s Domain had always been the sanctuary of their youth, stuffy hours thrown away for a momentary diversion painted as socialising with the princess actually spent exploring heavier tides, the saving grace from her anxiety-driven darkness torn being Mipha’s eagerness to accompany her as they shared sweet words. Now she still remains a staple of her life, their bond carrying heavy difference but only further encouraged by each side, the kingdoms sharing a close connection and always eager to add to the beneficial alliance grafting together families throughout many generations. Zelda had never been quite ready to give so much for her country but with Mipha...with her soft smiles and seemingly unreachable end to her patience...she would not mind if such a time arrived. Patience was so often missing from her life in this time. She clenched her fists, thinking back to the earlier outbursts and ringing ears, body still moving calmly and mind still blank as her own fuse grew short but never ran thin enough to break the disguise.

 

The clap of the storm clouds brought on a flinch hidden by habit and the spell broke, her hands drew towards the braided swaths of mane and unfurled them in a slow motion, making sure not to pull as the occasional strand was caught in her hand, detached. She made a mental note to ask the Zora princess if a break was, perhaps, in order; her mind clear and body tired in near stillness bringing her attention to the need left previously unheard. It was erased within a mere moment after with a chastising remark from her mind as she beckoned Epi forwards, letting her hand gently grasp the mane in case of a slip-up, cooing gently and patting her neck as they left behind the freedom just within her grasp, so close that an outstretched hand could easily pull it close with just the single command of ‘go’ setting the mare into a gallop; but just out of sight is a see-through wall reaching right into the sky...always there, a reminder of her duties.

 

-

 

_A sword dropping to the grass was the most recent wake up call, sky a bleeding red that shot panic through her heart. She cast her gaze left then right in searching, no wielder, Tet...tra? A body wrought with flies, decomposing in the cheery field with offed limbs making a startling scene. She put hands to her face in shock only to pull back at once, offending liquid coating her fingers, the hilt, sheathe, and metal of the blade. She couldn’t fathom it, the boy stared through her soul across the grasses, eyes full of darkness, face empty of remorse as a faceless woman put her hand on his shoulder in praise. His smile was sweet darkness akin to whispered words on a late night, calling to her with all the thoughts kept in the back of a troubled mind, promising happiness, promising a new life; the crave for power deep within, cut short by a bond once strong as weaved spider silk now falling apart at the seams._

 

 _Cut, unnatural but severed nonetheless, gone, gone, gone, dead in her mind- Dead_ **_now!_ **

 

**_A sweet smile she could never quite resist-_ **

 

_Storm clouds shouted their protests, taking her own screams and emulating what had gone silent._

 

**_A whisper as she asked for forgiveness, a sad sound she hoped her friend would both hear and be deaf to, wishing her to understand yet not dwell- the trouble of friends… She’d never known such a trouble before...had she?_ **

 

_Winds swirling into a harsh reign over a land deserving no forgiveness of hers._

 

**_“I’m Tetra!”_ **

 

_Lightning crashed from the sky in a bright burst, terrifying as it struck with harsh blows-_

 

**_“That’s just not fair…”_ **

 

She shot up, breathing heavily, eyes drawn to her hand out of habit, another ghosting over a heaving chest, feeling a throbbing heartbeat. She felt the gaze far too late, those forest green eyes watching with the same shock she had, only then did Zelda sit up, supported by one hand, the other finding wetness on her face as she, once more, froze in the stare of Tetra.

 

-

 

“Zel...da?” Thunder clasped in the distance, same as before yet unhindered by emotion, like an emphasis, but neither jumped nor bristled in the flash of light.

 

The girl in question hastily scrubbed at her eyes, weakness haunting her just like the nightmare still leaving her reeling in shock as she paused between signs, thinking for a bit too long, ‘Oh- Tetra! Did you…need something?’

 

It didn’t break the spell of her stare soon enough, green eyes starting through the young Hylian long enough to _hurt,_ to recall the little glances once shared and miss someone right before her; a break in her armour, a crack in the foundation of sturdy walls that seemed like they would have lasted a lifetime; Tetra _saw._ Saw the familiar motions of teary eyes from those moments of happy joy, now sour, bittersweet in its approach. Truly, Zelda had imagined it all too well, the face of a girl that met her own through the sobs she had thought were hidden away so well, found her little spot in the forest full of scratched trees from practice and a field of flowers culled by a stressful hobby of waterworks on two fronts; unintended spells.

 

Eventually, it, thankfully, came to an end, “I was- I was just hoping to…” She trailed off, eyes going wide as Zelda flinched, the images from the nightmare echoing in her head before she finally turned to _see_ it. A red sky, moon up high but missing the sun- No, no, no, no, _no…!_

 

The Hylian faltered as she went to rise, completely at a loss, “But it...it _can’t_ be…” She couldn’t tear herself from it, the blood draining from her face to fill the sky up with dread as red as the background of more and more dreams. If it was here then… She glanced at the rouge-haired girl as she pulled at her hand, deaf in realisation, words like swirling thoughts that bounced around without much consideration. Is it possible that those dreams…those dreams of death...were _premonition_ dreams…?

 

Her breath caught. Tears welled in her eyes over the fear of what was to come. She finally grasped the shallow pressure and hauled herself up, looking to the back of curly, pink hair and unable to comprehend never seeing her again; she didn’t feel her legs as they ran from the forest, field alight with demonic energy-

 

_A monster reaching for them, smoke like miasma as they choked- You can’t go alone! You can’t go alone!_

 

Daruk stumbled in with the others, face concerned yet ready, “This is bad, is everyone ready?”

 

Urbosa waved a hand close to the shaken girl’s face, unseen by murky eyes, “What _happened_ to her?”

 

“I’m not sure!” Tetra yelled, hysterical with the same unsurety and fear, “But we need to move!”

 

Mipha put a hand to Zelda’s shoulder, magic lighting a bit, “I _know_ this- She’s seen something… Something jarring.”

 

 _Her consciousness wavered, details fuzzy as she watched them take her- Failure._ **_Her_ ** _failure._

 

_“Please,” her hand reached out, “You can’t be…”  Before it fell, at last, heart dropping with sorrow and the last of her strength fading away at the bittersweet end to the conflict._

 

“We have no time! I’m heading back, I suggest you all do the same!” Revali decided, his last signal the draft of wind swelling upwards in his departure.

 

Tetra let out a long whistle before taking the princess into hand, eyes still cloudy and grey as her head slumped down, she was strong, running to meet the oncoming horse; Impa must have let it out. She took in a breath, staring at the tall animal before sprinting out the shakes and throwing them on as the others scattered behind them.

 

“Damn,” she muttered, looking back at Zelda with teary eyes, at a loss, “I thought that jerk was supposed to be her friend, how am I supposed to do this? I don’t know what you saw…!” She closed her eyes for just a moment, felt the harsh bumping and the water at her cheeks as she clung to the blonde mane. When her eyes opened they saw the harsh imprints on the inner trees, worn from time and energy, matted with arrowheads and broken shafts, she recalled her own training and their shared, the grip of the sword in hand, the safety of those moments despite preparation for war.

 

Then she turned away, done with lingering on it and set on the path forwards, determined to build a better future than whatever her friend had seen; a thrumming matching her pulse as it grew in her right hand.

 

-

 

The future was a dark, deep place. A grim destiny awaiting every happy adventurer that only served as more ammunition in bringing her down.

 

Yet, it was pleasant.

 

A floaty feeling that didn’t quite match the terror, eyes set forwards suddenly turning in all directions and spotting paths never before seen, much less traveled. Possibilities. Things she’d put out of her mind in a sullen hope for a better future than the sorrowful present, memories put aside in fear of never grasping what was needed.

 

But she didn’t _want_ to let those things go…

 

Telling herself not to dwell in the past, wandering around, looking for an answer, a clear-cut truth; convinced those weren’t her decisions to make, dictated by duty and a need for motivation as she pushed the only sources she’d ever had aside.

 

She told the fleeting memory of her mother she didn’t care, called her friend a liar. She told her father she needed time, and told Impa she could do it alone. She told Mipha nothing else mattered, Revali, her secrets, Urbosa, of Tetra, Daruk, of false confidence. Tetra was told nothing more than shallow words of concern and apathetic comments.

 

The absence of a person… Hellish days after too long nights… Repress. Respress. Repress-

 

That’s _enough…!_

 

A shaking bucket to let spillover, droplets transforming into waterfalls, endless streams of emotion, of the past coming back to light. The return of a short sound in the reign of silence, disturbances welcomed like rain in a drought, blocked by no shields but let in with a familiar thought, as though it were a gift once taken for granted. In that silence was the thrum of a sound, a slideshow of happier times, and an exit from despair.

 

-

 

When she woke the second time, it was with a determination she hadn’t felt since a day long before. Rejuvenated, she grasped the purple reins at Epi’s back, the gold glimmering in the red light as she finally lifted herself upwards. Tetra, still holding on for dear life in front, had one hand twisted in the strands, the opposite arm wrapped with the rambunctious sheath as it attempted to slide off her body, fingers still clinging onto Zelda’s loose, Sheikah garb to ensure she was present. With a steady mind and body, she urged Epi faster with a short yelp of command, Tetra looking up in confusion at the sudden change, clenched hands and eyes relaxed a bit before breaking into wide awe. Zelda...she had a look on her face never seen before, serious yet kind as she caged the other girl with her arms from behind and kept close, hair having come undone, left free to whip behind her in a stream of golden waves.

 

She brushed at the horse’s neck as it made a jump, urging Epi towards the castle with a knowing but steady hand through the madness to keep each stable. Then came the unexpected danger. Like a flash storm in a steady sea, Guardians stumbled on the ground with reddened eyes like that of warrior gone mad. The expression broke for only a second as she stopped and the bumpiness of a show-worthy turn ensued, eyes scanning for just the right point to break through, an odd glimmer set in the ocean blue neither had ever seen, nor would spot again in the pinpricks of machine eyes. Tetra, without missing a beat, hung tight as she raised the sacred blade that brought her here, by the side of heroes, and made an arch into the first point she could reach.

 

The metal clinked with a spatter of sparks in accompaniment, yet, was cut oddly clean, the slash evident, deep, and straight through the surface as it left of a serene, luminescent glow. The chosen hero couldn’t help but stare in wonderment at the weapon, a slight pause to let in a sliver of extra hope as she swung, once more, in passing. The horse seemed distraught but firmly guided, keeping an adequate distance as it weaved between the forces, explosions coating their path with machine parts and a blueish smog. A distant rumble caught their attention as they shot past the castle gates, blood red skies turning that much more as each Divine Beast fought with reverence. The jolt of fear whispering that trouble like the technological army coming forth may mean the Champions themselves will face more, was ignored as best as it could be; a luxury not afforded, not yet.

 

But then it became too much.

 

Machinery flew every which way as Tetra’s movements became more and more sloppy, simply exhausted from the anxiety-inducing ride and sheer numbers the Calamity possessed. Zelda felt the deep frustration as though it was her own, snatching up a robot part and beckoning Epi forwards despite the obstacles as she tied it to an arrow and fired, careful of the added weight from the shaft. The path was cleared in the same smog, each exploding on contact with the bullseye at its front. She grinned a bit at the confirmation of such a hypothesis, each sharing a look as Epi reared back, nearly throwing them off as they were surrounded. It worked in the same manner, each at the other’s back until Zelda felt the disappearance of such a familiar heat, the buzz at the back of her neck an alert of danger as her palm met air in reaching out. Too close… Too close!

 

She needs more distance, without thinking, she cups her palms about her mouth and screams louder than she has in years, “Tetra!”

 

The Gerudo jolts at the calling, turning her gaze towards her fellow survivor who struggles in the front line, makeshift arrows aiming for eye holes as she simply clutches them in her hand or dodges, letting the time slow, seemingly, as she fell and struck at close range; Zelda’s face fell as she turned away from the call yet-

 

She smiled, watching that familiar blade of legend come barreling back towards her in a loop, seemingly dancing on air as though weightless, “You saved me...” The Hylian can’t help but say, starstruck with the luster of both the confidence and reborn fairytale before her. It was Tetra’s turn to be silent, nodding with a smug, almost loving look as they remount.

 

-

 

Too much…

 

Epi was gone, injured and far from home.

 

Zelda lay in the surrounding rubble of a few homes in Castle Town, Tetra’s blade rusted and awaiting its wielder’s return, stabbed into the ground with the redhead seemingly unconscious.

 

And she did the only thing she _could_ do. The sword fell into her hands, and did not weigh her down, as if knowing a last chance was approaching, she stepped forward, holding it with two hands as though fearful for a different reason.

 

Tetra herself wasn’t quite so gone, eyes half-lidded as she tiredly took in the monster reaching for them, smoke like miasma as they choked- You can’t go alone! You can’t go alone!

 

But she did.

 

And her partner hoisted herself up and _ran._ Watching the blonde walk forwards in a calm stupor, looking almost hypnotised by her calm face that must have been exactly what Tetra had looked like walking to her own death in that forest… But she couldn’t find her voice like her friend had, so she moved her legs faster and faster, right hand outstretched as it glimmered, the beat of the pulsing power syncing with the hum of the left hand holding her sword- So close- She was right there-!

 

And she turned around.

 

She stood still with a teary face, afraid, so afraid, yet ready to throw everything away in that moment, releasing part of her grip to bring a light high.

 

“Zelda! No!” It would destroy her, she wasn’t meant to bear such a burden, she wasn’t meant to hold the world on her shoulders; they needed to hold it up together, she _needed_ to be there.

 

But she did, eyes fluttering shut just as the distance closed between them, lips mouthing a simple wish for the new world as her throat let out a trail of golden air like cold breaths that lingered by her face, “Banish the beast. Give us a new _beginning…”_

 

A pulse, like the beating heart of the world itself. A golden sheen in the reddened moonlight. Two sets of teary eyes caught in a moment as one hand raised high turned the world blue, the other, still reaching out in desperation, tinting it with a garbled mess of green, red, and yellow that ended in white. The light that bathed the world in a blankness instantly replaced by a burst of power as each fell over in contact and witnessed rebirth.


	7. A Bittersweet Promise

She awoke to a bright, blue sky, clouds just barely shading her eyes from the harsh rays. Her hand felt odd, she followed its path to an interlocked companionship easily made evident by the harsh grip and matching marks. One had bridged into three, the thrumming had ceased yet an aura of warmth remained alongside the slight buzz. She didn’t feel the need to look away, having already noticed the empty field surrounding them with emptiness and barren of any hint as to what had happened. Still, Zelda remained passive, waiting rather than attempting to rouse her friend.

 

Tetra awoke to a pleasant feeling and the tickle of blonde strands as a head rested on her shoulder, awake but entranced with their clasped hands, “Zelda?”

 

The girl gave a little nod against her perch before Tetra promptly held it with one hand, lifting her at the cheek so their gazes met.

 

And smacked her.

 

“What in the name of _Hylia_ were you _thinking?!_ The Hylian faltered, pained and panicked as her eyes grew wet, Tetra noticed the instant her happily fatigued face dropped, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I just-”

 

She burst out laughing, a mess of giggles as one hand cupped her injured cheek and her eyes shimmered with humour, satisfaction, and relief.

 

And Tetra joined her.

 

It was a good day for a fulfilling end, wasn’t it?

 

-

 

But just as nothing was set in stone, some tragedies cannot be entirely prevented. The utter destruction of Castle Town, for one, measure so little in comparison to the many deaths at the hands of the Guardians.

 

But perhaps the most devastating thing of all was the state of them all.

 

Zelda, despite burning ribs and limbs just as heated, remembers running in a blind panic before her legs gave out at the sight of her friend. Her consciousness wavered, details fuzzy as she watched them take her- Failure. _Her_ failure.

 

“Please,” her hand reached out, “You can’t be…” Before it fell, at last, heart dropping with sorrow and the last of her strength fading away at the bittersweet end to the conflict.

 

Mipha was dead.

 

-

 

She didn’t cry- couldn’t. Only felt a burning into her heart like it was being scraped raw from within, not anger but alike in the way it unpleasantly scalded her insides. Her breaths had come too quick, a liquid poured down her throat, the distant yelling and screams of those in mourning as she simply broke; how _selfish._ At her side was Tetra, unable to coo in her own shock but present nonetheless, lying with her on the ground as each remained completely frozen, without comprehension.

 

Things seemed to flash forwards, after that, far, far into the future, into the darkness she sat in, hugging her knees with a head still buzzing and pained, alight with fuzzy greys and too bright reds. She’d see things, horrible hallucinations, even worse nightmares, only her screaming for someone to slow down as the landscapes melted together and friends left her behind; she decided to sleep as little as possible long before. She’d hear the screaming so often, mixed with her own in a poisonous soup of noxious miasma from the Calamity, and corpses of both Guardians and Hylians alike. Times when she’d ask Hylia to take it back and the world would listen, birthmark fading away from her hand, Tetra’s eyes alight with a terrifying fire of far too much power; the same grasp of shadows on her own heart when Tetra herself broke in those dreams.

 

Now she simply sat, lost in her mind with eyes greyer than usual, muscles as weak as her psyche, desk clutter swept onto the floor so as to no longer immediately see parts of the Guardians she’d once been fascinated with. Meals weren’t eaten, some even left out on the windowsill on good days, when the chirping of birds could cheer her up before the moment soured as she thought of her own animal companion; Epi had yet to return.

 

Hours turned to days turned to weeks and it all stayed the same, she liked that about it, the consistency missing from her life thanks to the absence of a common, long-term goal; not missing the Calamity but the normalcy of her schedule thanks to a coming threat. Instead she hid under the guise of injury (though it wasn’t untrue) and kept inside as though the light would burn her alive, with any sight too like old memories wetting her eyes.

 

She simply couldn’t help it. Impa wanted to give her space, her father wanted to give her time with each giving only littler pushes; everyone else had left, gone home to grieve and spend time with any family that may have thought them doomed. She dared not think of them lest her mind drift to Zora’s domain, her little brother without a teacher and companion, devoid of the kind soul called their champion.

 

-

 

A moment frozen in time, easily thought of in the memories of conflict, to each it would be poor Mipha seen in the aftermath, the only farther point of tension being the desperate tackle during their fight where the Gerudo had stolen the blade away and chucked it with all her might… Impossible to forget, always would be… No matter how much time had passed…

 

She sighed, “Zelda… Did you _have_ to wish for ‘A new beginning?’” Mind caught up in exasperation as she shoveled another pile of dirt.

 

Zelda took the moment to wipe the sweat from her brow before joining the mood, “Seemed like a good idea at the time…”

 

“Oh, I’m _sure!_ Right up there with trying to make yourself a martyr,” She teased before softening at the deep flush on the Hylian’s face, “Are you going to see her today, then?”

 

This caught her a bit off-guard, “Oh! I- ah, yes. ...I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course not,” Tetra insisted, giving her a grin, “Plus… I’m sure she wouldn’t mind the company.”

 

“Right.” She agreed, hesitating just a bit before pressing a kiss to the other’s hair as they leaned over, “Won’t be long!” She yelped, running off before any disputes.

 

“Hey, you liar! Get back here!” Tetra playfully shouted back, running after her only a few moments before pretending to stop and catch her breath, letting her go; her face flushed.

 

Zelda ran like a monster was biting at her ankles, yet all too full of happiness, face beaming a smile and heart light as it was warm. Golden locks trailed behind as bare feet touched the grass before switching to air as she mounted Epona (‘Tetra’s’ new mare), and tapped just so with her heels. A streak of dark brown crossed the field as though it was being painted with chocolate, hair held tight by the new rider who whooped for joy as her steed jumped a fence. It was a long ride just to stop short at the plateau, sun having already passed several more marks towards the horizon by the time she hopped off and searched for footholds in the built-over segments of sheer cliffs. She’d only looked it over for a moment before carefully holding the horse close with a gentle pat, snorts ruffling her hair before she pulled back and began her trek upwards.

 

The sun fell behind her, steady but true, shadows falling across her body and fading during the steady climb as the trees began to seem shorter and shorter in comparison. The air thinned a bit already once she’d reached topmost edge and spotted the overgrown temple in the distance. It was a familiar feeling yet still alien in the way it stemmed from old memories, a boy in the mountains endlessly waiting… She shook her head, brushing the thought aside like the dirt from her leggings before hoisting herself upwards, back to the light-filled sky. Her bag remained by the edge, but she barely sparred it a glance, hanging it over the cliff to keep out of sight and pulling out nothing more than a metal tankard and a pair of boots.

 

She let out a yawn, but felt invigorated as she searched the nearby grasses for mint and firewood, building up the supply as she crossed the elevated lands, glances spared about in search of monsters but unworried despite the prospect. Zelda let out a sigh, upping her pace so as to make it by sunset yet leaserly in the way she sauntered about in the slightly colder place. She made her way and built the fire and set to make tea, each action practised and familiar from all the time spent there. Yet, in approaching the entrance, she hesitated.

 

_“Oh, Zelda! It is very good to see you again...! Perhaps you wouldn’t mind listening to my recent troubles...?” Mipha asked, shyness somewhat lost but found once more as she looked over the face opposite her own. Gone was the young innocence of childish youth, replaced by a face more hollowed, form tired as though still chasing sleep even as she stood._

 

_But then she smiled, a tired, tired smile, and mouthed, ‘I’d like that,’ before leaning her head against the Zora, eyes closed as a curious hand threaded through her hair and an unseen face, painted with worry, softened._

 

_The other’s breaths became shallow with sleep and Mipha sighed, “Oh, love, what am I going to do with you?”_

 

Then she hesitated no more, face pinched with emotion before she forced a smile and strode in, cup in hand, and clambered on into the chamber. Zelda let her head sit against the shut door, protective, yet isolating in the dank cave, water dripping into a puddle at the bottom. Thankfully, though, it was light, sunbeams flooding in from the entrance where she’d pushed apart the few vines beginning to trickle down over the opening. Her throat dried and she let the mint fill her mouth, nose burning a bit as her breath stung in contact with the boiled water.

 

And thus, she began:

 

“Hey, Mipha…” She started, an odd thickness in her mouth as she heard the echo of little breaths, the open of her mouth, and harder swallows, “I don’t suppose you’d like to hear a story?”

 

The world blurred as she felt dry eyes change, “It’s-” She brushed away the liquid, a sad smile consuming her face, “It’s something I should’ve told you a long time ago… And, even now, I can still hardly bear saying it…”

 

She beamed, “I haven’t had to prepare for the Calamity for the first time, now… Really, the past year has been strange. And I think, now that I can be here without always thinking of it, now that you’re here and I’m not so scared anymore, maybe I can tell you.”

 

And she told her a story. A story of a boy on the mountains, then a princess, a girl standing up to fight. And for the first time in her life, she didn’t feel the need to hide. Because the regrets may not vanish, but she still had _this._ An empty cup of tea then filled with water and wildflowers to be left with the others, the absence yet ever present person who she’d forgotten somewhere along the way, and Mipha… Or, at least, she would someday.

 

She left at sunset, legs dangling over the sheer cliff haphazardly, unused boots still propped up by her side, a tankard missing, left behind like an offering at a gravestone; and, as she watched the orange fade into darkness, she felt no fear.

 

“Oh, love,” she muttered, watching the golden glow fade from their land, but not the hope it brought for the next day, “I can't wait to show it to you…”  


 

“The world we fought to make...I’ll make sure it’s here for when you breathe again, that's a promise.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it was hard to understand but: Zelda's power activated through memories, which was why her thinking of the future made it harder to use. Tetra's was the opposite, being activated through thoughts of the future only to be limited by her dwelling on the past. Finally, that of power, was activated by them coming together for a common goal, so their arguments also worsened that aspect.
> 
> I'm definitely making an epilogue for Mipha btw, and maybe something with Anos, Ife, and Maena.  
> (I also have this idea of a mid-quel about the Champions helping Zelda cope and mourn because my boi Revali has gROWN).  
> Probably also gonna post a little thing I wrote on my headcanons about the cultures of Hyrule, too!


End file.
